Machine presses are often used to mass produce various items. For example, a machine press can be used to print a large quantity of labels. While machine presses may be automated, an operator may oversee operation of a press to ensure that the press is working properly. An operator may pause operation of the press if, for example, a jam occurs, the working material (e.g., labels) need to be refilled, the operator takes a break, or other like issues.